


Missing you

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Communication, Developing Relationship, Jealousy, Longing, M/M, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Written for the prompt: "I missed the sound of your voice. " Silverflint, please? I'm thinking Silver was sulking over small incident (probably jealousy) and haven't talk to Flint like 2 weeks.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Missing you

It takes Flint a little while to notice something’s off between the two of them. There’s a difference to their interactions. It takes him a while longer to ascertain what that difference is. Silver’s there when he speaks to the crew. He nods in affirmation. Shrugs when Flint asks a question he doesn’t really expect an answer to anyway. And then there’s the slightest grunt of response when Flint does ask an actual question.

But he doesn’t speak.

That’s what’s off. Silver always speaks. He always has an opinion to offer, a quip to add, something. There’s never simply silence.

“What’s with you?” Flint confronts him at last when he finds Silver looking over a map in the cabin. That’s another thing, Silver’s not been there in the cabin as much either. Flint had noticed that and simply not wanted to address it yet.

Silver gives him a half shrug and starts to roll up the map to put it away.

Flint places his palm in the middle of it. “No. I want an answer. You haven’t…” He pauses as he realizes the truth. “You haven’t spoken to me in over…what, a week? Two weeks?” His mind reels at the knowledge.

Silver looks down at his hand and then up at him again. At last he speaks. “I didn’t think you noticed.”

Flint stares at him. “What’s wrong with you? Why are you doing this?”

Silver sighs. “You’ll think it foolish.”

“You won’t know that until you tell me.” Flint says.

Silver looks away, weighing the answer on his tongue, weighing the cost of a lie, or the truth. It’s been so long since it’s been like this between them and Flint doesn’t like it. He wants a return to the intimacy between them. Ever since they started this, it has only grown and he wants that to continue, wants to see it evolve, where it will take them.

“It was the conversation you had with the other captain, the last time we were in Nassau. I simply thought you were in your element. That’s all.”

“My element?” Flint repeats, resting both hands on the table now as he gazes at Silver. “We were negotiating a business transaction.”

“I know. But still, you were enjoying the conversation. There was a sense of relaxation in your manner, the way you let the conversation drift. You were merely…enjoying it.” He repeats the word like he doesn’t understand it, not altogether. His eyes dart up to peer at Flint and flit away again, as though he doesn’t want to read the answer there.

“I was.” Flint says at last. “Is there some harm in that?”

“No, no at all.” Silver says. “It’s simply there was something in it that made me think of…what it must be like for you on the ship.” There is a quality of softness here that Flint can’t quite figure out.

“Not in the camp?”

“In the camp you have Madi to talk to.” Silver says easily, his eyes resting on Flint’s hands. “But on the ship...well.” He gives a little half laugh.

“I have you.” Flint startles both of them by stating it bluntly. But it’s the truth. He knows that. He thought Silver knew it too, but now he’s not so sure. He thought they were on the same page.

Silver blinks, looking up into his eyes. “Is that true?”

“I thought you knew that.” He has to say it aloud, Flint realizes. Otherwise Silver doesn’t take that for granted.

“Oh.” Silver says. He looks confused for a moment, reassessing something.

And Flint understands in this moment, that’s not just that Silver thinks himself an inadequate partner in a business regard, but that it’s more personal as well.

“You were jealous.” Flint can’t hide the surprise in his voice. He’s always thought Silver so confident, even when it’s only a bluff.

“I…” Silver looks down again. “Is that so surprising?” For once his voice is low, almost subdued.

Flint leans in to kiss him, his hand cupping the back of Silver’s neck. The moment their lips meet, he wonders why they haven’t done this before. Did it really take a moment such as this to bring it into being?

His thumb strokes the curve of Silver’s neck down to this throat and he feels Silver shiver under the touch. There is a promise in his touch and he hopes Silver knows it won’t go unfulfilled.

“Why did you do that?” Silver asks at last, when he’s got his breath back.

Flint gazes down at him. “I missed the sound of your voice.” It may have taken him a while to realize the truth of it, but it was the truth. He won’t let it be forgotten now.


End file.
